


Moments

by audacity



Category: Bakuman
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, fem!Nanamine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audacity/pseuds/audacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a manipulative and proud bastard without her fifty-first person? The story of Nanamine and Kosugi. Told through 100, 1000 word drabbles from the 100 Themes Challenge. Kosugi/fem!Nanamine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Kosugi was really excited to meet Nanamine. He had been, even before he knew that he was going to be her editor. _Classroom of Truth_ kept him on his toes when he read all ten chapters, and he wondered what type of girl Nanamine would be to write such a dark story.

That was why Nanamine's voice came as such a surprise when he first heard it. Loud and boisterous, she proclaimed certain victory, and was dismayed when he told her otherwise. He could still remember his ears pounding with pain at the loudness and intensity of her voice.

"You're really talented," Kosugi said, trying to ameliorate her disappointment, and though it sounded like a perfunctory compliment, he really meant it.

He could hear the girl sniff through the phone, but she quickly continued to talk about her expectations.

After a bunch a talking by her (and a few rushed comments by him), he managed to tell her he was her editor, but of course she cut him off in her eagerness.

"I'd like to meet you," he started, and after he heard a giggle, he added, "and discuss where to go from here."

They had set up an appointment for the coming Friday, tomorrow at three o'clock, but not before he was informed of her busy schedule as a pizza girl in minute detail.

Kosugi took a few deep breaths afterwards. Nanamine was going to be a handful, but he was happy that she was so eager.

* * *

 Kosugi arrived at work early the next day, and waited at his desk quietly for Nanamine to show up. Soon enough, he received a call from the secretary stating that she had arrived and was waiting for him even though it was twenty minutes before their meeting.

He gulped nervously as he walked towards the third cubicle in the meeting area. His colleagues had given him advice on how to act during their first meeting, and most importantly, he was supposed to be in control.

Nanamine didn't look exactly as what he imagined her to be. Dressed in a fancy and professional business dress suit with an undershirt that matched her dark red hair, she smiled and stood up quickly when he entered.

Despite dressing casually to work so far without any complaints, Nanamine made Kosugi wonder if he dressed too informally.

Nanamine snapped Kosugi out of his trance with her swift words, bringing him back to reality. He bowed slightly and held out his business card while he introduced himself. Nanamine quickly grabbed it.

Nanamine pulled out her phone, and despite it being a flip phone, was one of the nicer models. "I just registered you!" she exclaimed, eyes shining bright and radiant.

"Er, yes. Now on with the meeting." Kosugi sat down in his chair nervously, hands clammy, and a secretary came by with a tray of coffee.

"Sugar?" Kosugi asked Nanamine, while dumping a few sugar cubes into his own cup.

"Erm," Nanamine said, trying to hide her discomfort. "I prefer to drink my coffee raw, but I suppose a little cream won't hurt."

Kosugi was surprised, but didn't show it. He expected Nanamine to be the type who would dump sugar like there was no tomorrow in her cup, but he was wrong.

"Very well." Kosugi pulled out the manuscript for _Classroom of Truth_ , careful not to let the coffee spill.

If Kosugi had expected to be in control of this meeting, he was sorely wrong, since he was swept up in Nanamine's pace immediately.

She was brilliant, utterly and clearly brilliant. She spoke rapidly, and he strained his ears just to catch every word she said. Enraptured in her presence, she quickly took command of the conversation.

She was apparently very loud, too. Hattori came from another cubicle just to shush her, and she apologized.

Nanamine lowered her voice, but only enough so that Hattori wouldn't come back to complain. Their meeting went without problems, though with Nanamine leading it.  
  
"Thank you so much for being my editor, Kosugi-san!" Nanamine bowed. "Really, it means a lot to me!"

"Oh, it's my job. It was my pleasure to meet you." Kosugi's face flushed slightly, but he bowed as well.

She waved goodbye, eyes warm, and smile wide, and he watched the outline of her body  until she disappeared in the elevator.

* * *

 Kosugi walked back to the editorial department, content, if not outright happy.

Hattori approached him first, offering congratulations. Kosugi liked Hattori, for he was a good mentor, if not a friendly colleague.

"She'll grow nicely. She's quite upbeat, sociable, and quite easy to talk to. I'm envious of you for getting a rookie like that."

Kosugi nodded, agreeing. Many editors had already stated their envy at his luck for being the editor of such a talented rookie. He was more unsure than happy, but after their meeting, he was reassured.

"She's bright and a good kid, too."

"Ah, really? She seemed like she was going to be dull based on what she wrote." Aida said, in a more curious than surprised manner.

 "She's cheerful, but she plans what she writes first. In my opinion, she's the ideal kind of author." Kosugi remarked, almost defensively.

"The calculative type, hmm? Like Ashirogi Muto." Hattori offered.

Kosugi noticed a few tense glances throughout the room from the other Hattori and Yamahisa.

Yamahisa decided to break the mood, asking, "So is she any cute?"

"Yes —" he answered without hesitation before realizing the nature of the question. "Hey, is that even work appropriate?"

Yamahisa shrugged. "Well, she's young and cheerful, so I was just wondering. We already have Akina-kun and Aoki-san in that department."

At the mention of Iwase, Akira Hattori coughed loudly. Aida, noticing his irritation, warned Kosugi. "Ah, as your team leader, I'm going to have to remind you not to have an inappropriate relationship with her."

"I wasn't planning on it!" He exclaimed, face reddening at the notion, and hands sweating.

* * *

 Kosugi left work that day feeling very tired.


	2. Complicated

Nanamine rolled her eyes when she left the cubicle. She was aware of the lingering gaze Kosugi had on her, and that riled her up even more. During the meeting Kosugi had let it slip that she was the first person he'd be editing for.

To be honest, she didn't think the other editors would be that much of a step up from Kosugi, but he was so young. He had to be twenty-three or twenty-four at most. He still had a boyish charm, and Nanamine felt sthat she was more mature than him. When Kosugi had offered his opinion on what he thought of Classroom of Truth she just nodded and smiled and also ignored him. What could a greenhorn editor offer her?

When she arrived at her house, she immediately turned on her computer and after it started up, proceeded to the chatroom she had created.

 **nanamine:** Hey everyone, I just got back from a meeting with Shōnen Jump!  
 **ichigo-chan:** Woah, that sounds incredibly exciting!  
 **light:** So is Classroom of Truth getting printed?  
 **nanamine:** Sadly, no. T_T They didn't think it was Shōnen enough. And it's such a shame! After all, we put in such hard work! ...If only I could show everybody...  
 **LL:** Then do it.  
 **osaru:** Yeah, go scan a copy of your manuscript and post it on your blog.  
 **nanamine:** That's a great idea! Maybe it'll work as advertisement! I'll scan it now!

Although she had typed that, she already had it scanned. Kosugi had kept the manuscript, anyways, like her online editor friends said he would.

Typing quickly, she opened up her blog, where she had already amassed quite a few followers. Uploading the manuscript, she typed a description:  _This is the manga I submitted to Shonen Jump! ^-^ This reached the final selection of Treasure! I was so sure it'd get in, it's a real pity it didn't_. _> :_

Returning to the chat room, Nanamine typed:

 **nanamine:** It's on my blog now!!! Please show all your friends~!  
 **ichigo-chan:** nice~! I'll show my boyfriend now  >:3

Nanamine smirked. After checking to see how many people were online, she decided to start another conference, as 44 was surely more than enough to think of a good name.

nanamine: So now that that's over, I think we should write a new name!

And with that, the conversation commenced. It was tough keeping up appearances, but it was a necessary skill. She flipped her cell phone off as it would be a bother if Kosugi called her. She figured the editorial department wouldn't catch wind of her plan until Monday, so since she posted it on Saturday, it would be sure to garner attention.

* * *

As expected, _Classroom of Truth_ spread like a wildfire on the Internet. Unfortunately for Kosugi, he only found out about it when Miura showed him Monday morning.

He really must be the world's unluckiest editor. He found her submission quickly, but to his dismay, she hadn't wrote down the details for her address. Instinctively, he tried to call her, but she didn't pick up.

He tried the same thing the next hour. And the next. And he continued to do so, but to no avail. It was late at night, and she still hadn't picked up.

The next day he was able to get a hold of her, but the damage had still been done.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I didn't know it'd be such an issue!"

And such an issue it had been. He had spent the past day answering angry phone calls, or he had read articles on how all of the rival manga companies wanted to scout her.

"Please don't do that again!" He held his head in his arms, and pulled his hair, stress overwhelming him. Had he known Nanamine would be such a... character, he wouldn't have so enthusiastically offered to be her editor.

"The Editor-In-Chief wants to see you, Kosugi."

Shit. This was his first real job, having only graduated recently. And he was going to get demoted, or even get fired.

He walked quickly over to the Editor-In-Chief, almost tripping over his own feet, and bowed, defeated.

To his surprise, the Editor-In-Chief was not mad, but quite fine, if not outright content. He was scolded, but there were no repercussions. The Editor-In-Chief even wanted to meet Nanamine.

He walked back to his seat, dazed and confused, and dialed Nanamine's phone number. This time, she promptly picked up the phone.

When he had told Nanamine that the Editor-In-Chief wanted to meet him, she had gone ballistic with joy, or at least that was what he inferred through her screams over the phone. He sighed, but reasoned that since Nanamine was such a pure and kind girl, devoid of malice, it was going to be all right.

"So, when should I come in~?" She asked. "I can only do Fridays, since I'm working at the pizzeria during your office's other hours."

"Sounds great, I'll see you then. Don't be late."

"Have I ever disappointed you before~?"

Kosugi groaned.

* * *

Just as planned.

Those were her favorite words from her _second_ favorite manga _Death Note_ , since Ashirogi Muto's _Money and Intelligence_ was her clear favorite.

The words were also an accurate representation on what had just occurred. It was such a shame that she had to close her blog since she was nearing 10,0000 followers, but that was just a small casualty that had to be paid.

She tried not to think about Kosugi. It actually made her head ache when she did, for reasons unknown to her. She tried to reason that it was because she was getting soft, and that she pitied him, but Kosugi was such a naive, little boy, so it was his fault too. She was almost sorry that he had to be her editor, but then again, he should be extremely thankful. After all, she was going to have a popular series and he wouldn't even have to lift a finger!


End file.
